Professor Isles
by lakeySQ
Summary: AU Teacher/Student. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Friday, at exactly four oclock. That's when I'm the happiest. That's when I get to see her.

She was my Psychology professor. I loved Psychology before but I have a different passion for it now because of her. She had shiny dirty blonde hair, kinda like Jennifer Aniston's one time but better. She has this smooth, silky velvety voice that turns me into putty everytime she says my name. She's also so smart and she's such a great teacher. I don't exactly know how you can tell if you're in love with someone but I think I am with her. When I see her, my heart rate increases, my face burns and I feel like I'm suddenly on cloud nine. Is it cheesy? I'm sorry. I've never really experienced love, I've only seen it in movies. But if what I just said are normal tendencies of being in love, then yes I am. I'm in love with Maura Isles.

Being in a sea of students makes it hard for her to notice me, so I basically just look at her all the time. It's a wonder that I'm still learning. More than learning actually. Not to brag but I'm nailing this class. I'm totally gonna get an A. I can't say the same for my other classes but I'm not letting it get behind a B, I promise. I'm pretty sure she's caught me a couple times looking all dreamy eyed at her but she hasn't said anything. Maybe she's used to it. Good. Cause I don't think I can stop even if I wanted to.

All my friends know of my crush to her. It's not like I can hide it. Every after class we would discuss the lesson and my contribution are more along the lines of these sentences.

'She looks radiant today.'

'She changed her hair today. It looks really nice.'

'I think the guy two rows ahead of me is drooling over her. That's not cool.'

Not exactly thesis material. They teased me at first, of course. They would dog at me just before we come in the room, give me kissy faces and sing Jane and Maura sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. I sometimes can't tell either if my classmates are actually just grade school kids masquerading as college students. In all fairness to them though, all the teasing was kept within the group. As far as I know, no one knows that I have a massive lovey dovey feelings for my professor outside of us. Good. Better to stay that way.

Sure she knows my name but have we talked to each other? No. I've been in this class for 7 weeks, only 3 weeks left for the quarter. Come Spring Quarter, I won't see her anymore. I want to talk to her, I want to get her deeper thoughts about our topics, I want to get to know her better. I want, well I want a lot more but it was obvious that I won't get them unless I do something about it. But would I do something about it? Doubtful. I've never been one to back down, the scars on my idiot brothers are proof enough of that but in this situation i'm the biggest coward there is. Really though, would you go after your probably married and very straight teacher? And if she shots me down, I would probably physically break in embarrassment. Saw that once in a Charmed episode, they froze Leo and I think it was Phoebe who smashed him to pieces? I'm not sure, I haven't watched in a while. Busy daydreaming and all.

Due to my lack of balls in this particular department, I stay in the sea. Looking at her and conjuring up situations in my mind that will only happen in a badly written story. I'm not much of a writer but I make do with what I have. Still pretty good situations though and yes, better than nothing.

I sighed.

Professor Isles was currently teaching Psychophysiology but I've tuned out a long time ago. Don't worry, i studied it a good week before today. I like to be prepared should she have random recitations. She has had for a couple weeks and not once has she called me. Understandable, there are almost 75 of us in this room. She was wearing a blue figure hugging dress, high heels and her hair was up in a perfectly imperfect pony tail. I love those. She looks so good. I'm not proud of it but I have thought of her in... compromising situations. I can't help it, she just looks so good. I have imagined how soft her lips would be, how firm those magnificent breasts are. I almost died when I thought of those toned legs wrapped behind my back as I descend her torso. The overwhelming scent of her arousal. For some reason, I can even smell it. Her skin tastes so good. Then I see the most wonderful thing, her glistening-

'Jane!'

That obnoxious whisper was Casey. He's my friend. I think. Okay maybe friend is a stretch but he's been hanging around us since first year. At first, we didn't him to be with us since he was kind of a dick but as the months wore on, we kind of just got used to it. He was sometimes funny. Maybe that's why we keep him around.

'What, Casey?'

'You're totally drooling over our Professor.'

He seemed mad. I'm aware of his little crush on me and I know that he tends to get jealous when I get all googly eyed when looking at the Professor. I brush it off completely.

'What do you care?'

'Stop. She can catch you.' But let's be honest, folks. She probably has.

'Again, what do you care?'

That got him to shut up. I feel bad. Really, I do. But seriously, he will not get some love from me. I barely tolerate his presence. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm gay. Yes, I am in college and this is the time where all the ladies get to experiment and broaden their sexual horizons. I didn't need college to broaden mine. I've only ever been attracted to girls. Now to women. Oh, maybe college did broaden it. My friends know, even Casey. He's just choosing to ignore that particular facet of my personality.

I looked up as I heard my friend Riley laugh. 'Quit it, Casey. She's not going out with you.'

She's my one of my best friends. The other one is Frost, who's currently intently listening on the lesson. At first, I didn't like her. She was kind of standoffish but we finally got along over a couple of corn dogs and now we're inseparable. There's a budding romance between her and Frost. Riley obviously likes him but Frost was too shy to make a move. He's a typical nerd. Don't worry, I'm trying to get him out of his shell. It's hard but I'm not giving up until they are together.

'And you think Professor Isles will?'

Can't say I don't have hope in my heart. But I'm sane enough to know that that's not gonna happen. First, like I said, she's probably straight. I have never had much luck with the ladies. All that I have fallen for are either straight or experimenting. It's hard knowing you're just a lab rat, especially when they go back to their boyfriends after. Second, she's probably married. She doesn't look old, at best I can guess about 30. Yeah, she's probably married with kids. If that's not enough cons, she's my professor. Odds are stacked against me hard on this. I need a hug.

'Casey, I'm not drooling. I'm just interested on what she's discussing. Stop looking at me and listen to her.'

I looked at him and he looked like a kicked puppy. I sighed. He should get it and fast because this thing with me and Maura Isles is not gonna go anytime so soon. Let's just chalk it up to that one massively stupid thing you did at College. Atleast I have a story to tell the kids.

I rolled my eyes on him before I focused back on the discussion. The chapter she was teaching was closing up and the six oclock is nearing. I picked on the edges of my notebook. I have to wait another week to see her?

'Pages 259-270, next week. I will collect it before the class starts. Are there any questions?'

She explains everything so good that almost no one has questions every after discussion. Some students still ask of course. From their questions, it was obvious that they were just trying to act smart. Professor Isles was just too nice not to call them out on it. If I had the balls, maybe I would've done that too, just so she will talk to me but no. I do fine looking like an idiot all in my own, I don't need to do it in front of the class.

'Okay, then. Dismissed.'

Not even before the last syllable of the word was said that the students were filing out of the room. It was a little disrespectful, I think. I'm savouring all the time that I can have with her and you're running out of her? If it didn't look weird, I would be here until they pry me off my seat with a crow bar. But for today, I guess Riley's tug on my arm will do.

'C'mon, Jane. We need to go to the mall before it the show closes.'

The store she was talking about was the thrift store at Wrentham. Riley was going to an engagement party this weekend and it was her good childhood friend. She wanted to look nice and asked me to tag along. I speficied that I will not be trying on anything. She always gets me to try on new clothes when she brings me. She always compliments me on my modelesque figure and that I should show it off more with dresses. Putting on a dress is dressing fancy for me so I don't do it often. When I do it, I probably was coerced by my mother or there's a gun to my head. Modesty aside, I would not deny it though. I look damn good in a dress.

I picked up my book bag and followed the three, already on their way out. Before I stepped out of the room, I glanced back to the apple of my eye and saw that she was arranging her things for another class. Another? It's night. She shouldn't be out that late. What if she gets robbed or something? She always looks glamorous. She can take care of herself for sure but what about the bad elements in this town? The're not a lot but I don't want her to be a case in point. She's a precious little cupcake that should be protected at all-Ouch! Fuck!

'Oh, shit, are you okay?'

I heard Riley vaguely.

I was thinking about her safely, I didn't even notice that I was walking into a wall. It was fogged but I heard a couple chuckles. Seriously? Freakin embarrassing. I opened my eyes and the world turned before my eyes. I was stepping backwards, hand reaching for anything that I can hold to steady me. When I didn't feel any sturdy surface, I had no choice but to sit down.

'Jane Klutzzoli.' Then Casey laughed. I'll get him later for that, promise.

'Stop it, Casey.'

I felt strong hands on my shoulders, probably Frost. I couldn't tell because Riley was just as strong as him. See? Perfect match.

I shook of the nausea and grabbed Frost's arms to stand up. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. The room's noise dropped to a zero, it's only right to assume that everyone was looking at me. They probably all stopped and gawked. That will send Professor Isles to me and I don't want our first words out of the usual teacher student pleasantries to be 'You have a huge bump on your forehead and you're cross eyed.' No Sir, I do not.

The former blobs refined to actual people and when I threw a look at Maura, she was looking at the commotion. Time to bolt. 'I'm fine, let's go.'

'What's going on?'

Crap. It was her. I heard the tell tale clicking of her high heels towards us and I almost dragged Frost and Riley out of the classroom. I bumped into some of the students that were still gawking but managed to get out of there in time.

'Jane, are you okay? Do you feel dizzy?'

I turned to Casey before I answered Riley and smacked him in the side of his stupid head. 'if Jane Klutzzoli catches on, I'm gonna end you.' I also punched him in the arm for good measure. It's evil but seeing him quirm in pain gives me so much pleasure.

'Fuck, that hurt.'

'You will get mangled if you don't stop being a dick.'

'Jane, this is not high school, it will not catch on. Why did even run into a wall?'

'Run? Hardly. I was just distracted, okay?'

I saw Frost smirk. 'Ah. You say distracted, we hear Professor Isles.'

I just grumbled. The was usually Riley's cue to save me from further teasing.

'Alright, alright. We'll go. You boys stay out of trouble.'

See? There a reason she's my bestfriend. She dragged me away from the boys, both looking confused as to where we're probably going. They don't get along that well and everything gets uncomfortable after we're gone.

We walked towards Riley's car and got in. I have dubbed Riley's red bettle Mary. The three of us has had lots of adventures and as crazy as it sounds, Mary was like the fifth member of our group. Riley immediately played her pop songs.

'Riley, c'mon. Not that trash.'

'The beat's good. Shut up.'

'Fine, I'll give you that but the lyrics, c'mon. You're better than that.'

Riley sighed. 'Jane, tell me what happened back there instead of criticizing my music taste. What kind of sexual position did you have Professor Isles in your mind for you to run into a wall?'

Yes, she knows about that. I blushed even though it was just the two of us. 'I told you I didn't run, I was walking in a normal speed.' Riley turned to me and shoot me a sassy look that got me to continue. 'Not sexual positions. You know I only do that when I'm alone.'

'When you rub one out?' She smirked and my blush deepened. I am absolutely shameless.

'I was thinking that she still had another class and it was already six. That's all. Just, you know... I wondered if she can get home safely. This part of town at night is kind of scary. She's alone and you know...'

'How noble, dear white knight. You wanna protect your queen.'

Riley's words put a good image in my mind. I could totally be her knight and I would totally love for her to be my queen. I kind of already treat her like one anyways, she just doesn't know. 'I would be concerned about you too if you had to go home at 9.'

'You are such an old person. The parties that we've been to doesn't even start at 11. She can take care of herself, Jane.'

'I know that. I'm just... stupid.'

'In love.'

We said it at the same time.

'Jinx, you owe me a coke!' Riley shouted.

'That only works if you say the same word.'

Then I looked at her knowingly. 'Right, I owe you a coke.'

We both giggled. The music from the next song filled our car and I actually found myself loving the sound. I didn't recognize the song but I knew it was sung by Ed Sheeran. Riley was a huge fan. It had a good beat. I bet I will be humming this in a day and Riley would tease me relentlessly about how she was slowly breaking my rock facade. That I was a pop girl at heart. Okay fine, maybe I am. But I will deny it until my dying days.

Riley parked outside the building and turned off the engine. 'Oh, I forgot. Are you gonna be okay this weekend?'

After being together for so long we have our weekends to a routine. It was the second happiest time of my week. Now that she wont be around for that, I contemplated going home. I haven't been since Christmas Break and I've been dodging calls from my mother all week.

Then again, alone time. I can finally run on the grounds without having to talk to someone. Yeah, sweet alone time. I like the sound of that. Also, well, you know what college students do when they're alone, right? Oh cmon, don't give me that look. We all do it! I would just be doing to the tune of Maura Isles. It's really no different that a celebrity, really, so stop with the judging, okay? Also, I'm still nineteen. Teen. Teenage. You can blame my hormones.

'Yeah, I'm good.'

'Okay, if you are gonna "make out" with Professor Isles, don't do it on my bed, okay?'

'Shut up, Riley.'

'Mmhmm.'

Silk, jersey, taffeta? Okay, that last one sounded like a candy. I'm not a girly girl as you probably know by now and I'm so lost with the words that were coming out of Riley's mouth. She has been trying dresses for more than an hour now and at least three she has passed on to me to try. I told her that I will once she's found something. That will likely come just before the store closes so I'm good. I know her just as well.

I sighed as I looked through another row of dresses. From what I understand, this is just one engagement party. How come she also has five dresses on her arm? Yes, it was all under 30 bucks but you can only wear so much frilly things. I pushed a lime green monstrosity back and saw a black number. This.. isn't bad. It actually looks nice. It had a boat neckline, a tied middle and a slit. For some reason, I wanted to try it on. This is as tame as I can get with dresses. I pulled it out of the rack and placed it on my body.

'That looks good on you. Try it.'

Riley had a big smile on her face. It was almost a mother moment for her. 'I think I might.' I checked the price tag next and I cringed, 50 dollars.

Oh.

We weren't dirt poor but my dad's business isn't exactly diamonds. He's a plumber. He's got a great reputation and almost everybody comes to him but there are three of us in school. Whatever money I have, I worked for it. I wanted to work in the school's newspaper but Financial Aid screwed me and stuck me with a library job. Anyway, fifty dollars for something that I don't know if I would get a use out of is just too much.

Riley noticed the lull and she snatched the dress from me. 'I'll buy it for you. Don't worry. My dad gave me money to buy dresses.'

'You don't have to do that, Riles. I don't even need a dress.'

'No. I am buying you a dress. You should have one and that one is a good one. No..No lip! Now try it on.'

'Okay, okay, I will. Thank you.'

I went to a dressing room. It took under a minute to get it on and it fit me like a glove. Awesome. The room had a full length mirror and I gasped when I saw myself in it. I.. looked.. good. Really good. Like those models from New York Fashion Week. Wow, maybe if I wore this to school, I might finally have a girlfriend.

'Come out, Jane. I wanna see.'

I opened the door and Riley had the same reaction as when I saw myself. It was cute and it gave me some confidence that I can actually pull it off. 'It's good, right?'

'You look amazing, are you kidding me? You should wear that to Psych class and maybe Professor hot as shit will finally notice you.'

I'm not gonna lie, she might. 'I'm not gonna wear anything different just so she can notice me. Okay, I'm getting out of this and you continue to shop.'

'Okay then.'

I looked at myself one more time before I took of the dress. I was on my way out when my phone beeped. Oh no. See, for a teenager, I'm not the most techie. I had Frost teach me how to assign ringtones for people who are calling me and of course the first one I did was for my mother. I need to be in a good mood when I answer my mother because for sure the phone call will start with a high pitched scream of the word baby. I know all mothers see their kid, no matter how old they become as their little babies but it's a bit embarrassing when she makes the world known that she still does. I stand at 5'10. I'm as far from a baby as can be.

I wanted to just let it go to voice mail like I usually do but I have done that for a week now. So with a big sigh, I pressed accept.

'Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Why have you not been answering my calls?'

I guess baby just comes when she's thrilled to hear from me.

'I miss you too, Ma. Why are you calling?'

'Riley told me that she'll go back home. You're alone in there, come home for the weekend.'

My immediate answer was no but I bit my tongue. I know I wasn't in the clear yet and aggravating her more will just send her straight to my door come Saturday morning. Trust me, no one wants that. I took a deep breath and went through the rolodex of reasons to get out of it.

'Ma, I can't. I have to study. I'm taking advantage being alone in the room.'

It was the safest I could come up with. I am here to study, am I not? I heard a sigh over the phone and I knew I had won. It was the Angela Rizzoli white flag.

'Okay fine, but baby, we miss you so much. Your father is loosing his baseball buddy. Come home real soon, okay?'

That made me a bit guilty about purposely not seeing them. I bet you're thinking right now that I'm a bad kid. I swear I'm not. And I might not be lying with the studying part. I do have a couple tests coming up.

'I will, Ma. I just need to finish some tests then I will.'

'Okay baby. Take care, alright? And call me sometime!'

'Yes I will.'

I saw Riley at the cashier ringing up the clothes. I walked to her to include mine. I need to get her at least a cupcake for this. Red velvet, she loves those. Extra cream cheese frosting. I smiled slightly as I passed the dress.

'Okay, I love you Janey.'

Janey. Ugh. That nickname will never leave me, huh? 'I love you too, Ma.'

I ended the call and slid my phone inside my bag. The cashier was done and all the dresses amounted to 320 dollars. That was some money Riley's dad gave him. Well, they're a bit well off but Riley never brags about it. The only trace of luxury on Riley is the beautiful necklace that her dad gave her on her 18th birthday. It was understatedly beautiful but I can tell it cost a lot.

When we got out of the store, I was already eight. Since she has to drive to home, she took me to the door after. I was happy that the music when we were driving home was Def Leppard. I have influenced her as well and I'm glad she actually likes the music.

'Seriously, Jane. What are you gonna do this weekend?'

'Sleep. Probably study. We've been attached at the hip ever since we started. It will be nice to have some alone time. Clean my space, probably.'

'Oh my god, please do that. I'm pretty sure there's a snake on your side of the room. I know it's your side but please Jane, pleaseeee, clean your side.'

'What? I am not that messy. That hurts.' Okay, maybe I am but she made it sound like my side is a dump site. I left a pizza box once, ONCE! And I cleaned it up as soon as I remembered I left it. After three days. I am not that messy!

'Honey, I love you and I think you're an amazing person but you are messy. Don't even deny that. Some of your dirty clothes even end up on my closet. That's how messy you are.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Fine, fine. I'm not gonna argue with you. And I'm gonna clean my room. I will surprise you when you come back. You will find my side spotless.'

'Good.' Riley parked at the curb and turned the engine off. 'I will bring you something when I come back as a prize.'

Yes, I am a sucker for positive reinforcement. Like a dog. 'Bring me food. Pizza. Burger. Nuggets!' I immediately got excited and was reminded that I was hungry.

'Deal. Okay, I have to go. I'll see you on Monday, okay? Don't sleep too much.'

'Shut up, Riley.' I leaned over the console and we hugged before I got out of the car and waved goodbye.

When I couldn't see her car anymore, I walked to the cafeteria. I should study like I said but it was still Friday and usually we would binge watch movies and eat pizza. That's exactly what I'm gonna do. We bought the entire box set of friends last week and was planning on marathoning it although we've all seen the episodes more than once. The show was magic okay? They didn't falter for the ten season run.

I was almost out of the parking lot when I saw someone getting in their car. I fully turned being the curious human being that I am and I saw that it's Professor Isles. She's only going home now? Darn. I hope she takes the best care. It looks like it's going to rain. I don't know where she lives but I hope it's close and she can get home quickly. I was still weirdly looking at her and I was glad no one was around and there was no wall to run into.

'Hmm...'

It looks like she's having trouble getting the car started. She gave a couple more tries and I felt my body starting to feel magnetized to her but finally, she got the engine to run. Okay, then. Maybe I should get going. I'm standing in the parking looking at her like a creep. Okay, yeah. You need to move. I did and my feet brought me to the holy place where they sell all the ranges of food. I'm ever thankful that I don't gain that much weight even though I eat like a construction worker after a day of work. Maybe it's the Italian in me. I mean my Ma cooks a feast that can feed 20 people and the three of us would devour everything.

I looked at the displays and saw lasagna. Score! I bought two slices of it. I went to the chip counter next and as I was about to pay, I heard the loud rain outside. My thoughts reared back to Professor Isles but Riley's voice popped into my head saying 'She can take care of herself.' She definitely can. She's maybe in her home already, curled up in a couch with her loved one watching the fire place burn and enjoy the warmth it provided. I felt jealous a bit cause even in my home we don't have a fire place and to put salt to the wound, my room heater is broken. Damn, it's gonna be a cold night.

I took the chips and bought drinks last. Obviously, alcohol was not allowed in our dorms but that doesn't stop anyone really. If you raided the mini fridges of these college students, you'll see enough booze to drink until you pass out. We have a little bit in our fridge and it's mine. Riley would never mess with that stuff. But come drinking time, she's the one always reaching for MY booze. It's a bit annoying but she's a light drunk so before she finishes it off, she's already passed out.

When I got to the room, the rain was as strong as ever. The temperature dropped rather quickly and I was shivering as I entered my cold as ice room. I don't know what it is with this wing, every friggin room is cold as hell. I quickly changed into my room outfit, a baggy sweater and some thick sweat pants and popped in Friends. I started with season one because it's just dumb if you don't. I got my food ready on the side table and the before I played, I took my hair up and put it in a bun. If someone knocks in our door right now, I would totally ignore it because I cannot let others see me like this. I don't even look at myself in the mirror. This is my ugly hour and I'm not letting anyone get in my way.

After the four episode, the lasagna was all gone. I was really hungry, don't judge me. The chips are prepped for next eating and some sodas. I let out a little burp and it was so liberating. I never burp with Riley around. I'm messy but I still have manners. I have to reel the belch back or let it out in tiny portions. Now, I can totally let it out. Alone time so far is amazing. I was always together Jane when I'm with them and I forgot the feel of just letting it all ou-

There was a knock.

'Fucking really?'

I decided to ignore it and just pressed on the volume to make it higher. I am not in the entertaining mood.. and form. No visitors. It's kinda weird though, no one knocks at out door usually. We're not the most popular. The knock went away for a bit but just as I was about to reach into my chip bowl, it was heard again.

'Hello? Is someone in here?'

I rolled my eyes. Come on, I don't want to open the door. Why do you have to sound so sad and needy whoever you are? I pulled the blanket back and walked to the mirror. I pulled my hair out of it's bun and shook it a bit. I looked down at my clothes and I just took of the sweatshirt. I was wearing a sports bra underneath and with the sweat pants, I look kind of okay. I waited however for a couple minutes before I walked to the door. Whoever it is may be gone and might have moved on to another door.

'Hello? I can hear you.'

I kicked in frustration before I went to the door. I summoned a smile before I did cause like I said, I'm messy but I have manners. The door was unlocked and I swung it back.

'Oh my...'

'I'm sorry but can you help me?'

It was Maura Fucking Isles.


	2. Chapter 2

I have shut down. I was one in those movie trances that happens when someone big occurs. You know the one for sure. Everything in slow motion, there's suddenly a wind machine, a filter will be put as if it was happening in Instagram and maybe 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston will play in the background starting with 'And iiii...'. That's always dramatic.

I felt like I was in The Notebook or some other cheesy romantic movie that always incorporated rain as a catalyst for telling your feelings. I felt like we had a fight then she left, barreled through the rain and came back because she knew she made a mistake and she wants me back. I feel like she's gonna say 'I love you, Jane' and kiss the crap out of me.

Oh, right. What the hell am I talking about?

Professor Isles. On my door. Dripping wet and looking like she just stepped out of my dream sequence.

I don't usually get lucky and I don't remember doing something particularly Mother Teresa-ish to get a blessing like this. Maybe my life long streak of striking out with girls is coming to an end and sending my dream girl to my door is a consolation for all the lonely years? Probably.

'You're Jane, right?'

She's speaking. I should be speaking. Dude, use your words! I was standing there gaping at her for a good half a minute, the fantasy in my mind still playing. My brain was frizzed but I was still able to shake my head yes.

She turned away from me to sneeze and just like that, the bubble was quickly burst. The smokes and shadows disappeared. I saw her for what she was at the moment. Shivering and drenched. Then concern kicked in. _She was shivering and drenched_ , she was rained on. The car trouble earlier might be more than just jiggling the ignition. She could've been stranded in the road and I'm the first to open the door to her. It's kind of an unspoken role to never disturb college students when it's a Friday night. Most are in parties and those that are in their dorms, are probably having sex.

'I'm sorry.' She sniffled. 'Thank god, you're not covered in a sheet. Three of those that answered slammed the door in my face when they knew I wasn't pizza. They were having sex.'

See?

I winced. That's college for you. 'Yes, I'm Jane.' I noticed that she was slightly trembling. 'You're shaking.' I immediately stepped aside and let her in. I closed the door and ran to my side of the room for a towel. The fluffy carpet that Riley insisted on putting on no matter how expensive with be ruined but I'll deal with that later. When I came back, she was shedding off her coat.

I took the coat from her and handed her the towel to at least dry her hair. 'Here you go.'

'Thank you so much.'

I quickly went back to my side to drape the coat behind the bathroom door. I stood a couple feet from her and watched her dry her hair. I didn't know where to start first, do I prepare her coffee? Offer a hot shower? Blow dry her entire body? I was clueless. Here is my Queen in front of me, she needed saving and I don't know the first of doing it. Finally, I decided to get another towel and waited for her to take it from me.

'Here's another one.'

She spared a smile for me before she did a last run of the now wet towel to her hair. 'I cannot thank you enough, Jane. Obviously, you're the first one to help me. It should've clicked that everyone will be out in parties.'

Ouch. Okay, don't dig it in. Yes, I am not getting laid and not in parties. By her definition of a college student, which mine is too, I'm a complete loser. Okay, maybe I am. Yeah, I totally am. I just nodded. 'Or having sex.'

Her cheeks pinked up a little but that might've been due to the cold. 'Or that. By the way, you know who I am, right? I just kind of barged in here.'

No you didn't, I let you in and OF COURSE I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 'Yes. I know you're Professor Isles. You were my last class today. I'm surprised you know my name.'

'You're my student. Of course, I know your name. I quite enjoy your projects.' She gave me an earnest smile before she sneezed again. 'Excuse me. I've been wet for some time. This might be a lot but do you think I can borrow some clothes? These are getting somewhat uncomfortable.'

'Of course, of course.'

'Can I take off my shoes on the side of the room without the carpet?'

That's my side obviously. I glanced back and saw what Riley has been seeing for weeks now. Clothes strewn across the place, empty plates and a hurricane of books. The side of Riley looked pristine while mine did look like a dump site. Hers has white walls and that white fluffy rug and mine probably has a rat. I wanted to claim the clean side mine but with the TV opened on my side it was kinda hard. 'Sure. Sorry about the mess though.'

'I can wring my bra. I'm not in a place to judge.'

I picked up some of the clothes and some of the plates. I was red in embarrassment over my own filth. 'I'll clean up a bit so you can have some room to move around.' I dumped the clothes on the hamper and placed plates on the sink. I went back for the rest of the clothes and now you can see what was formerly was my side of the room. 'Uh.. feel free to watch Friends.' I was cringing to myself as I picked out the cleanest clothes I could find. I found a Red Sox Shirt and a pair of yoga pants. I was about to give it to her when I remembered, undergarments. Should I? That's a little awkward.

'I love this episode. The one with the black out, correct?'

The sound of Chandler relaying that she was trapped in a ATM vestibule with Jill Goodacre filled the room and we both looked at the screen. I smirked. 'You watch Friends?'

'Who doesn't? I love it.'

Could she be more perfect? She's so classy and sophisticated, I would've guessed all she watched was BBC and drank tea. I looked at her one more time and saw her shivering again. I need to get her out of that clothes. Wait, didn't Riley buy...? Oh God, please make my memory correct. It has been good so far, I don't want to blow it now. I put down the clothes on my bed and walked to Riley's closet. I opened it up and thank you Jesus! A Victoria's Secret bag. I just hope it's not super skimpy. But no, Riley isn't like that. It is a little forward thinking of me to give her undergarments, I just hope she can think of it as thoughtful. I picked out a brand new lace boy shorts and a bra. The fact that I noticed that it was a little small on the cup made me blush. Focus, Jane. I walked back to her and saw her that she's enjoying the show.

'Chandler is so funny.' She says very non chalantly. Like we have been friends forever.

I grabbed the clothes earlier and tucked the undergarments underneath. 'Here you go. You can change in the bathroom. I uh, I included undergarments. Don't worry they're new. My room mate purchased them last week. And they're not skimpy.' I tried not to seem so awkward like I was in the 20s or something but you know me. It was the best I could do. Relief washed over me when she chuckled.

She took the clothes. 'Jane, please. Don't be so nervous with me. I'm just your professor. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll pay for how much this costs.'

I could just nod to that. I'm not sure Riley would notice since she's got a ton of clothes. 'If you want to shower, I think we have hot water. There are essentials on the cabinet below the sink.'

'Again, thank you. Really. I haven't told you my story, how about we talk it over coffee?'

The sly order to make her coffee irked me a bit but it was Maura Freaking Isles, I was powerless against her feminine wiles. 'Of course.'

She turned on her heal and I almost melted to the floor. I don't even know how I feel right now, I was a hodge podge of emotions. I didn't know how to act around her and for sure when I replay this moment in my head, I would probably nit pick at everything I did but the fact that I didn't pass out or spontaneously kiss her was something. I kept my cool. I was even able to get her underwear without going, 'humana humana humana'. I fucking rock.

I went back to my closet and picked up a pair of pants and a shirt. I need to get some food since I don't think the chips I have will fly. They were the best but I've seen Professor Isles eat one time and everything that was on her tray were healthy foods. I'm not gonna risk it. Also, I needed coffee. We have coffee but it was already bad, I just never got around on throwing it although Riley has told me to a thousand times. Plus, she might want that fromo-cappo-what have you fancy kind. Personally, I just like black. I never got into the fad of coffee with milk and other things. Never mind, I'm just getting what I find that sounds fancy. I dressed quickly and picked up my back pack and dug for my wallet and keys.

There weren't much options when it was almost 10 pm. The food available was mainly for those that dorm but it was like they anticipated that everybody will be out on parties. There was one salad left and I was third from the start of the line. I was looking at the back of the girl's head, communicating to get something more greasy and fattening. I almost fist bumped the unsuspecting cafeteria attendant when she went with a pizza slice. Only one more before I can get that salad for my-

'Jane. I thought you went home?'

My eyes focused to a grinning Casey Jones. Great. 'I obviously didn't since I'm here.'

He ignored my dig. 'We should have dinner. You're here, I'm here.'

Not a fucking chance, Lance. 'I'm actually doing something in my room. I have to get back.'

'C'mon, Jane. Just have dinner with me. I'll treat you, pizza, right?' His earnest eyes pierced through my conscience but doing anything with him will only lead him on. I am in no way shape of form interested.

'No, Casey. I can't. Can you please buy your food now? I need to get back to my room.' Slight panic of him showing up in my room filled me for a moment but then I remembered we never told him where our room was. He's not the kind of friend that you want to invite when you have room parties. Reportedly, he gets sloshed because he brings his own alcohol and dry humps everything.

He looked crushed. He nodded once before he turned to the counter. 'Salad please.'

'No!' It shot out of my mouth before I can stop it. Seriously? He's gonna order the salad? He looked back confused at the outburst. 'I was gonna order that.'

'But you don't eat salad.'

'I do now. I'm trying it out. Can I please have it?'

He analyzed me first, squinting those- even I have to admit- gorgeous eyes and relented after I gave him a half smile.

'Fine. I'll have a six piece nugget.'

The order was rung, paid and handed without a word from him. He walked away when the food was safely tucked into his tray and didn't acknowledge my presence. Okay. I can't be too hurt, it was for him. I quickly paid for the salad and moved on to the Starbucks counter. I was flying blind and all the options briefly overwhelmed me so I figured to just straight up ask the barista who was looking at me amused.

'Hi! Can I take your order?'

'Hello... I... You seem like a girly girl, what do you usually drink?'

The girl was obviously startled with the question and looked a little uncomfortable. 'Is this a come on?'

'What?! No. I just, I'm buying coffee for someone and I didn't know what to buy, geez.'

The girl blushed a bit. 'Okay... why don't you just ask her?'

'I can't- I-' I huffed. 'Can you just give me a usual girly girl order here?'

'I'd say go with the classic black coffee. For two?'

Well, shit. I could have figured that on my own. I relented with a nod and slid a couple dollars on the counter. I muttered my name and waited on the other edge of the bar. When my name was called out, I quickly took the coffee and got back up to the dorm. I pushed in the key and turned the lock. I sat down the coffee on the side table since it was getting too much for me to carry all the food. I locked the door and almost dropped the salad when I saw the scene in front of me.

Professor Isles was in my bed, tucked in my Justice League blanket, laughing at the way Joey, Chandler and Ross mocked Rachel saying 'Poconos'. She was even munching on the chips that was set out, supposedly for my night alone time. I felt warm all over. Not aroused but just warm, like I was hit by sunshine after being kept in the dark for too long. It was a good feeling. It was also a stupid feeling cause I might have just fallen deeper in love. I didn't know it was possible either but I could totally see us doing this and I wanted nothing else. The two of us laughing, watching any tv show, eating, cuddling, then falling asleep. Nothing could be more perfect.

Her eyes flicked to me and she sat up a bit. 'Oh Jane, I hope you don't mind. Your bed seemed so comfortable and I just, really love this episode.'

'I don't mind, Professor.'

'I'm in your bed, Jane... wearing your clothes. I think you can call me Maura.'

That sounded dirty so I couldn't help but smirk as I sat down the coffee and salad on the little counter we eat off of. 'Okay, then, Maura...' Saying her name was weird, especially to her.

The blanket was pulled back and she stood from the bed. I glanced at her and I somewhat lost my breath when I noticed that she was busting out of my shirt. The neckline was Henley and the second button was straining to get out of the hole. And my god, that cleavage. It's not like she's trying to hide it underneath turtlenecks, she accentuates it even. You can really fault people for calling hers the rack of god. It was the closest comparison. My eyes drifted downwards and she was.. holy shit. She's not wearing a bra. It must be really cold cause I can clearly see her nipples. I was right to guess that the bra wouldn't fit her.

Maura cleared her throat and I just about died. Clearly, I was caught ogling. You know how I said that ogling was fine because I was hidden in the sea of students? I don't think I can weasel my way out of this one. I couldn't face her just yet, the blush on my cheeks will be more nails in my coffin so I turned to the coffee and pulled one of the holder. I handed it to her blindly. When her fingers closed in on mine, I couldn't help but look.

'Thank you.' Her voice was low and purred. Fuck me sideways.

'You're... uhh.. welcome.'

She looked past my shoulders and saw the salad. 'Are those for me?'

'Yes. I figured you were hungry.' I took my hand off of the coffee. Didn't even notice that we were basically holding hands for quite sometime and prepared the salad. I just ate two lasagna slices but I still bought a burger for me.

'Please, let me do that. You've done enough already. Is the burger mine?'

'I guessed you would eat the salad.'

Maura bit her lips and kind of whimpered. What the hell is going on? 'Can we split the burger?'

I grabbed a knife and cut the burger in half. I pushed it to her before I sat on the high chair. Maura smiled at me before she took the seat next to mine. 'How many times have I thanked you in a manner of an hour?'

I smirked as I bit. 'I wasn't really counting.'

'Right. I owe you an explanation for what happened to me.' She drank some of the coffee and moaned her appreciation. There is a complete chance that I'm just exaggerating this in my head, it was a dangerous road I'm trekking since I was already caught ogling once but I'm sane enough not to do anything about it. I kept my eyes down at the burger while I felt her stare at me. 'I was going home when my car died. Thank God, I was only a couple meters from the school. I was gonna check under the hood when it rained so I got angry and closed the door shut. Only then did I realize that I left the keys in the car and locked myself out.'

That made me turn to her. She had an embarrassed look on her face albeit still too adorable. 'You what?'

'Yes, I know it sounds stupid, it was not my finest hour. I was frustrated and was not thinking clearly. So, anyway, I haven't even been a minute there and I was soaked to the bone. I walked back to the campus and saw no one I knew. All the other professors were gone, I didn't know anyone else.'

I remembered the payphones. She could've easily called her husband or boyfriend to come pick her up. 'There was a payphone near the doors, why didn't you call your husband?' It's also the sneakiest way of finding out if she has one without flat out asking her. I was already leaning on the fact that she had but of course my stupid heart wished for the opposite.

She took in a breath. Of course. As if my life isn't reminiscent enough of a movie, there had to a dragged out moment where I have to be hanged before I get the information I want. Usually, this is where the chapter of the episode ends but this is my life, I could only hold out, crossing my fingers that the answer will be the one i-

'I'm single, Jane.'

FUCK YEAH!

I barely refrained myself from jumping up and down when she said those sweet, sweet words. But I still smiled as I bit into my slowly disappearing burger. I just couldn't help it. Hopefully, she saw it as glee for eating the greasy goodness.

'No husband, no boyfriend. I'm always surprised when people just assume that I'm with someone.' She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers for show. 'You don't see a ring, right?'

'No, I don't.'

'So, I continued to the dorms and I began knocking. Like what I have said, the first three dorms opened to people in the middle of having sex. They didn't knew me and would rather not be bothered. By the way, where is your fabulous room mate?'

I chuckled at the word. Riley would've laughed had she heard her described as fabulous. She was but like I said, she doesn't want to make it a focus point of her personality. 'Riley went home. She had to attend an engagement party.'

'And why didn't you come home?'

'Well, I don't have a party to attend and I kinda wanted to be alone.' As soon as the words slipped out of my stupid mouth, her face dropped. Yes, she was a distraction and hindered my supposed to be Friends filled junk night but I wouldn't trade this for anything. This, casually talking to her beats anything.

'Oh. I'm sorry to be intruding then.'

'No, no, Maura it's fine.'

'I must be a real inconvenience now. You had to dress up and everything.'

She poised to stand up from being seated so I shot out my hand and held her wrist lightly. 'Maura, it's fine.' I looked down at her food and the burger was surprisingly gone. How in the world did she eat it that fast when she was talking the whole time? The salad was untouched and I deemed would stay untouched until she leaves. I redirected the conversation when she sat back down and smiled at her. 'Seriously, Maura, it's fine. Plus, it's still raining. The streets outside of the campus are probably flooded by now. Just spend the night on the empty bed and we'll figure out your car tomorrow.'

Maura laid her other hand atop mine and squeezed. Only then did it sunk in that we've hold hands a couple times and I was holding her hands now. Her hands are so soft and for someone who was just rained on, warm. I wondered for a moment how I can bottle this feeling I'm feeling right now so I can feel it in the future. I didn't think it could get better but then she looked at me. Her eyes looked gorgeous from afar but it was absolutely stunning this close. I didn't stop at her eyes. Subtlety, I was able to map out her face. The distinct nose, the high cheek bones, the delicious cupids bow and those lips. She had traces of make up but most of it was washed off from the shower but I didn't mind. I liked her more like this. She looked more real.

She took a deep breath before squeezing my hands one more time and turned to the TV, breaking one of the most beautiful moments I've had in my entire life. 'So, can we ugh, continue watching Friends?'

Yes. Yes, we fucking can.

* * *

 _ **Extended PWP (?) with a lot of ground work (because I initially intended this to be a long one). Inspired by Helene Runyon that's also part Maura Isles, aside from just bearing the name. Next chapter will be up in 24 hours.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is rated M. There is more Helene to mix thus the frick frack. Look away if that's not your thing._**

* * *

I picked up the plates and put them down on the sink. As my hand reached the dish washing soap, I couldn't feel more proud. I have not washed dishes in this dorm room since I lived here. After I've used up all the plates that came with the room, I started buying disposable ones so I can just throw them after I'm done. Yes, I am that lazy. Riley always washes the plates cause she actually uses them and I still end up using all. I'm tempted to ask Maura to take a picture of me and send it to Riley. She would probably ran to the Vatican and declare this a miracle.

Maura.

I smiled to myself. After another 'thank you' from her, she moved to the bed and sat daintily on the edge. My side didn't have an area for entertainment since the little space that it should be for was taken over by the tiny bathroom. I picked a room with an inside bathroom because I already have trouble looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't need girls who looked better than me getting their daily ego boost from seeing me being buck ass naked.

I looked back and saw that she was still watching Friends and has now snagged my good pillow to put in between her body as she leaned forward. She was obviously trying to be respectful of the imaginary line in the bed that divided us even though I'm not even on it yet. It's sweet.

A joke was made by Chandler and the laugh that followed almost made my heart flutter. She can not get more cute. You can round up all the women in the world and to me, they don't even come close to her. I just wanted to shout on the rooftop how much I love her and how happy I am that she's here. Not this rooftop obviously, maybe some place far far away but I want to do it. I really want to.

'Jane, are you almost finished there? Come here and watch with me.'

I was down to two plates but they can rot in here for all I care. I'm joining that goddess and watching Friends with her. I washed my hands quickly and dried them with a cloth conveniently nearby. Damn, it's like I'm living with a very cool mom. My hands were trembling as the water was transferred, both from excitement and nervousness. They have been the main twin emotions running in my body since my night started. I need to keep them both down cause if I don't, I'm gonna look like a shaking chihuahua.

I walked to the other side of the bed and sat near the head so I can lean on the wall. Also, Maura is on the foot so it gave me a prime view of her. I'm not gonna ogle, I promise. Just seeing her smile makes me smile.

'Who's your favorite friend?' She asked out of the blue.

'Uhhh.. Chandler. I'm just like him.'

She looked back with curious eyes. 'Really? You're as funny?'

'No, unlucky in love...' Oh shit. Did I really just say that? Quick add something to make it less awkward! 'And.. uh yeah, funny. Very funny. Just like Chandy.'

Kill. Me. Now.

This is why I'm never becoming a rapper. I should never be allowed to rhyme ever again in my life. It should be written somewhere, tattooed even so that I won't forget about it. Never let Jane Rizzoli rhyme. EVER. My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard her laugh. Okay, I'm liking her less. Isn't it already splashed across my face that I'm dying of embarrassment here?

She turned fully to me, getting in the middle of the bed before she gently smiled. 'You're adorable, do you know that?'

Wha- I'm what now?

'Why are you sitting like that? You must be so uncomfortable. Put your legs up.'

Still reeling from her adorable comment, I did as she told and crossed it at the ankles. Keeping my legs down planted on the floor made me feel safe for some reason and now that's it on the bed, I felt a lot more vulnerable. Comfortable yes, my legs were starting to lose feeling if I'm to be honest but vulnerable still.

'Do you mind if I lean back too?'

My bed is a typical college bed. Sometimes it feels too big for me because I'm stick thin but now it feels so little. Like every move I make will accidentally brush a part of her body. But could I really say no? With that, I nodded. She pushed herself on both hands to an all fours position, sparing me a look before she ended up crawling- _CRAWLING_ towards the head. It was like she was purposely giving me a show. Maura Von Teese finally sat beside me and did as I did with her legs. There was a tiny minute space between us and it's making me sweat.

There's no other reason for the stares, for the adorable comment and that freaking show. She's flirting with me, I'm sure of it. Now what? Do I reciprocate? Oh God, I want to reciprocate, I don't think I'm that great at flirting, I mean I just rhymed badly, that kinda killed any chance of me being cool tonight. I'm sweating. Crap! I'm so nervous. Okay, Jane. Breathe. Breathe.

I glanced at her and our eyes connected.

'Are you okay, Jane? Are you uncomfortable?'

'No.' I swallowed just in case. 'Not at all.'

'Are you sure? You look a little pale...'

'No, Professor, I'm fine.'

She chuckled. 'I told you, Jane. Call me Maura.'

'Sorry. Force of habit.'

Maura turned back to the watching the episode where Joey met Phoebe's twin.

With the exception of her glorious laughing, we quietly watched Friends for the next half hour. I didn't dare move from my spot no matter how my butt hurt for being sat too long. It would have been so comfortable if I was laying down but I'm not dumb to try that. We were on the episode where Chandler had to fire a girl and ended up dating her instead. A funny line was said and I was sure that Maura would laugh but she was silent. I looked to the blonde on my side just as her head fell on my shoulder. She was asleep.

The landing roused her awake for a bit causing her to wrap her arms around my torso. She inched closer and tucked her head in my neck just as I let out a wheezing breath. In under two hours, the woman of my dreams was now successfully cuddled next to me.

I was gonna wake her up but just as I was, the power went out. A sound of something electrical blowing far away was heard and I'm thinking it was Terry the Transformer that always malfunctions. The night was already cold enough, I didn't need it without the heater. Just as expected, the cold intensified, making the Maura's hug tighter. My left hand was still trapped in between my body and Maura's and I could imagine it being uncomfortable to her so I pulled it out between us and very slowly draped it around her shoulder.

She was warm. So very warm and even though I can smell the shampoo that we use, I can still smell her natural scent. It was classy but also fresh. Perfect for someone like her. Perfect like her.

'Jane?' She looked up to me with dreamy eyes.

'Yes?'

She looked down at our position then back at me. 'Is this okay? It's pretty cold and you're very warm...'

'Yep.' High pitched. I said that in the most uncomfortable, high pitched way possible. Just when I thought my confidence was slowly piecing back in, I say 'Yes' in the most teenager way possible. The look on her face just added salt to the wound. When she sat up and backed off, I almost cried. She's been coming on to me the whole time and I can't even manage an believable affirmative.

'Why is the power out?'

'I think a transformer just blew. This happens sometimes, don't worry.'

'Alright.' She nodded. 'I'm gonna go sleep on your roommate's bed now.'

Now or never, Jane Rizzoli! You will never get a chance like this again. You have to do something or I swear to god, I'm gonna make you remember this moment for the rest of your life so you can wallow in misery if you don't at least kiss her. This is nut up or shut up moment and I gathered all the nerve left in body and took her hand.

'Wait.'

Maura looked at me, her eyes a little more alert now.

'You can stay here... with me.'

She raised an eyebrow at me and it was the sexiest thing. 'I'm gonna ask you for the last time, Jane. Do you want this?'

I know what she meant. I know what she's getting at. It's not just lying in bed with her because it was cold and apparently I'm warm. It's not just cuddling. I may be inexperienced but I'm old enough to read between the lines. And the answer to her question is a resounding... 'Yes. Yes, I want this.'

Maura smirked. God damn everything she does is sexy. She can sneeze and it would still be sexy. 'You need to lie down or sleeping together will be really uncomfortable.' When I did, she went back to her old position and I welcomed her with open arms. She was snug next to me and I can tell she was smiling even if the room was really dark. Having her back in my arms gave me the extra boost of confidence that I needed and I actually pulled her to me. This made her hum against my neck. She turned her head the tiniest fraction up and her lips grazed my jaw.

I couldn't help the smile that forced it way out of my face so I just let it happen. I looked up the ceiling and smiled. I love this. I love her.

'Why are you smiling?' Maura whispered. She was too close to me that she felt the tensing of my face muscles.

We were cuddled already on the bed so I decided to just be honest. If my failed rhyme didn't push her towards the door, I don't think anything would. 'I didn't think this would happen outside my dreams.'

'Cuddling with your Professor?'

'Not even that, just being around you.'

Maura lifted her head from my neck. 'Do you have a crush on me, Jane?'

'I think I'm a little too old for the term but yes. I do. Hard.' I looked down at her and her gaze on me was intense. I shyed away and turned my eyes at the ceiling to alleviate some of the pressure. She put her head back down where it was and pressed it on my neck. My words had somehow broken down her remaining walls since she even tangled her legs with mine. 'You sure are cavalier about this, do you hear it often from your students?'

'Yes, but I only react like this to the ones that I like.'

Hold up. Did she just say...?

Well, damn. She likes me back. I kind of knew it with her actions but hearing it is just another thing all together. 'You like me back?'

My goddess swung her legs across mine and pushed herself above me until she was successfully straddling me. She moved her face close, enough for me to feel her breath. 'I'm not blind, Jane. You look at me like I hang the moon. I didn't care at first but then I looked at you and I.. I couldn't help but be attracted. You're so...' She slid her cheek with mine and whispered. '...hot...' She bit my earlobe and as embarrassing as it was my hips bucked to her. Thank god it was dark because my face burned. 'Darling, that's for later...' Maura dove back in and started licking my ear, tracing the shell then ending with a bite on my lobe. She did this a couple times before she licked my cheek and kissed the point of my nose. 'Not only do I find you attractive, I really like you, Jane. I know that's crazy because this is probably the first time we talked but I can tell from your projects that they're dedicated to me.'

I smiled. She was right. I did dedicate all those to her. Of course, the names were changed but it reeked of her. Every move she made, every word she spoke. It was all translated but those projects were basically love letters to her. I had an inkling that she would notice but with the hundreds that she checks per day, I didn't think she would single it out and read between the lines. Now that she has told me she did, I couldn't be happier and... a little wet since she continued to my neck.

'How.. fuck that feels great...' She was now sucking on it and I was quickly loosing my train of thought. I wanted to ask her how come I never realized this but that might be my own doing so I just let her do her thing. Maura peppered my face with tiny little kisses and I enjoyed them, yes. She has very soft lips but I also want those lips on mine. I grabbed her gorgeous face and eye leveled it. 'I.. I need you to kiss me.. please. I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time.'

'Like 3 months?'

She can still make jokes. Jesus, I love this woman. 'No, since I saw you across campus three years ago. You were uh.. you were on your way to class and you dropped your materials. I..' I slid my hands down to her neck and shoulder, ending it at her tiny waist. 'I wanted to help you but some guy already beat me to it. Ever since, I've wanted to kiss you. So please, kiss me.'

She looked at me one more time before she finally crashed her lips into mine. I was immediately overwhelmed with the feeling of her soft lips against my dry ones. Thank God I was holding her waist because the sensation made me feel like I was slowly floating away. I gripped on said waist as I reciprocated, closing my lips over hers. She fully laid her body against mine as we intensified the kiss, mashing our lips with each other pretty hungrily. She was moving fast, faster that I can handle and I was having trouble catching up. She angled her head to the side to lick my bottom lip, trying to get my mouth open.

The air in my lungs were now in low supply but I succumbed to her actions and pried it open. I tried to suck in a tiny breath but as soon as I felt her tongue, I swear it zapped again. She pressed it on the roof of my mouth for a couple seconds before she played it with mine. Damn, she's such a good kisser. The sensuous duel that was happening in my mouth made me a little bolder so I grabbed her ass and squeezed it. This made her stick her tongue a little further into me, making me moan. My little action also made her move her hips. My body was on sensory overload and it was getting a little too much for me. Also, I desperately needed air so I pushed her away for a bit and she let go of my mouth with a loud pop.

'I'm already so wet, Jane. I don't think I can wait.'

I took in that much needed breath and filled my lungs before the words registered in my mind and I whimpered. I am too but I'm a little embarrassed about that. 'What.. what should I do?'

'Touch me...' She took one hand from her ass and placed it on her quivering stomach. She looked at me before she pushed my hands down the yoga pants I lent her and holy shit, she wasn't wearing any underwear. My hands finally reached her wanted destination, and she wasn't lying. She was wet. Very wet. '...there. Yes... I wont last long, just...'

I've never had sex with a woman before. I have had sex with a boy but that was mainly because I wanted to get over the virginity thing. He tried to make it as pleasurable for me as possible but it was still the worst three minutes of my life. I know how to bring myself to orgasm but even if I know the one two three, I know that it wouldn't be enough for her. I needed to be great, I needed her to feel amazing. Legs shaking, amazing. I would give everything to her but I don't want to rush it. I want to take my time, we had just kissed for Pete's sake. I smirked at my goddess before I turned her to the right so that I can be on top but I forgot that my bed is only for one person so I-

'Ow.. ow.. my back..'

I fell hard on the floor. Real fucking sexy, huh?

'Jane? Jane?' Maura was on me at once and was pushing back stray hair that flew to my face during the fall. 'Baby? Are you okay?'

'Baby?' I chuckled. This classy smart woman's preferred term of endearment is 'baby'. So adorable.

'It's a force of habit, okay. You don't have to laugh.'

'I'm kidding, babe, I'm kidding.'

'Oh so now, you're calling me babe? How juvenile.' Maura got in her original position, hands moving from my waist to my breasts. She licked her lips before she squeezed both. I arched my body to her and moaned, again. 'Can we go back to what we were doing? Get out of our clothes this time?'

'Yes, fuck, yes. I would-'

I was supposed to say something else but she kissed me again. I am never gonna get tired of her lips. And her tongue. God, her tongue. She licked my lips before she kissed down my jaw and neck. She started biting the space where my shoulder and neck met and I groaned. I grabbed her ass to ground me or my hips will lift up again to her.

'Maura.. fuck..'

She lifted her head for a bit and pushed her center into mine. Jesus. I was already overly sensitive because of the foreplay she's doing and the pressure almost pushed me towards the edge. Yes, I was that tightly coiled. 'I know you're trying to top me but I like being here, baby. I have always been a top. Is that okay?' Maura somehow purred the words.

'I just want to wanted to make you feel good.'

'I feel good...' She sat still for a bit and crossed her arms in front of her, reaching for her the edge of her shirt. She held the hem with her fingers and slowly started to move her hips in a circular motion. It was overwhelming and I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and let the feeling overtake me but she was putting on a show and there was no way I was missing that.

Maura dragged the shirt upwards and although I can't see much because it was dark, I feasted on the smooth skin revealed. I knew she had rocking abs because she always tucks her tight shirts into her tighter skirts but seeing it in real life was unflipping believable. 'Fuck, you're so hot...'

I heard that now infamous giggle as she continued. You would think she had professional lessons in what she was doing at the moment because she's just so. damn. good. My breathing was slowly starting to pick up, she was hitting all the right spots. Finally, I saw her under boob and I couldn't help but moan.

'Do you like what you see?'

'Yes!' I screamed. 'Yes, yes, yes, god, yes.' I chanted. I was really having trouble breathing now, I was slowly creeping to actually coming when she finally pulled off the shirt. Since it was smaller, she struggled with getting it pass her breasts. The two perfect mounds jiggled as she threw the t shirt back. Her light brown colored nipples stood up like top hats and I salivated. I needed those in my mouth right now so I hiked her up and pulled her chest to my face. By the sound she made, I'm pretty sure Maura is surprised/aroused that I was able to take control. Her breasts came face to face with me, literally, and I instantly latched my mouth around it.

'Fuck, that's... ummm...so good...'

Maura threaded her fingers on my hair and she gave a pretty good tug. I don't really care if I lose all my hair in the process, feeling her nipple harden in my mouth was the best thing ever. I used my tongue, rolled it around her areola before I sucked hard a couple times. I opened my mouth and took more of it in, doing the same thing with her nipple and her mewls were music to my ear. I was swimming in boob and I swear I couldn't be happier. I alternated my moves being sucking and nibbling, keeping her guessing and for the final part of my repertoire, I bit her insanely hard nipple. Maura's hold on my hair turned into fist and some her nails scratched on my scalp. She trembled and huffed air in short, staccato succession and groaned.

Her skin tasted like salted caramel and I wanted more so I shifted her and transferred to another boob. I checked out the one I was just sucking on and it was hard pink and wet. Nice. I was about to dive in when I heard something.

'Open your legs...'

She could've asked me to diffuse a bomb and I wouldn't have questioned it. She moved up and I opened my legs. Maura moved into the space created and leveled our centers together. Holy shit, I know where this is going. I suffocated myself in boob once more when I felt like we were in the right position and as soon as I sucked on her nipple, Maura moved her hips against mine. The movement had less of an effect on me since I was wearing jeans but I imagine it to be amazing for her. The rough fabric of what I was wearing against the smooth lycra is probably creating some intense friction because as soon as she got fired up, her hips were moving fast against mine. She was jerking like crazy and it made it that much harder for me to suck on her tits but I did it anyway. There was something from the way she was holding my head that says 'Stop and I'll break your neck.' So hot.

'Jane! I need...' Maura groaned. I would love to her face but now I can't say no to boobs.

'Hmm?'

'I need you to fuck me.. Take off my pants, now!'

I have entered her dominant phase. This is so incredibly arousing. My hands were formerly on her butt, kneading them like dough so it didn't take much for me to start taking off her pants. I pulled on the stretchy fabric downwards and I swear, the distinct scent of her juices wafted through my nose. I am terrified of going down on her but I also really _really_ want to taste her. The pants were on her knee when she helped kicked them down. It was unsuccessful however, considering she probably has sex brain right now and she landed on my chest pretty harshly.

Her face was hovering over mine, letting out crazy puffs of air. Her eyes were closed and it looked like her mouth was dry because she swallowed. 'I'm so turned on... I can't think...' Maura laughed for a bit before she pushed herself off of me and proceeded to take off her pants. I wasn't gonna miss anything so I watched her as she practically ripped the it away from her. When completely off, I just looked. From her crazy toned calves, to her crazy toned thighs to her... I was pretty sure my face was red hot when I saw that thin landing strip and the wet folds. Suddenly my clothes were getting a little too hot for me.

Ever the seductress, Maura bit her lips when she saw where I was looking at. She moved to straddle me, putting it in full display before she daintily took my hand and played with my fingers. I wanted to enjoy the mini massage but I couldn't take my eyes off of her... peach.

'Have you ever had sex with a woman, Jane?'

I swallowed and snapped out of my haze. 'No, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry. Have you masturbated before?'

I couldn't help but grin looking back at all the times that I thought of her as I brought myself to orgasm. 'Yeah.'

'Then this will be familiar.' She took my pointer finger and brought it to her center. She moved it from the top of her pubic hair slowly down to her wet folds. And when I say wet, I mean it. She was dripping. To think that it was all because of me gave me a boost of confidence and I suddenly got a little bolder. I added movement to her introduction, drifting my finger back and forth until she breathing more rapidly. She felt so soft, like velvet. Wet velvet. Some of the wetness dripped down to my palm and damn, do I want to lick that off. 'Good, good... Now, rub my clit.'

Ahhh. That little button that I have had the pleasure of playing with myself. I know what to do with this. I used my thumb to circle on it, softly at first but continued to gain momentum as I made a couple laps. I did it for quite a while although she was already worked up. I really wanted it to be good for her and I didn't think hard and fast was it. Finally, I pulled the little nub softly and Maura shuddered. It was so damn beautiful. 'Good?'

'Good... so good...'

I knew what she was gonna say next but I didn't even wait for her request, I just moved in and inserted one finger. My fingers were long and when it was finally sheathed, I groaned. Being inside her was fucking amazing. She was warm, slick and tight. And soft. Everything about her was soft and I loved it.

Maura whimpered and fully sat down on my thighs. 'Good girl...' She moved her hands upwards and settled on my boobs. She decided once more that that would be the best anchor as she rocked her hips backwards and forwards. It was proven again how good she was at this, those hips could give the Pussycat Dolls a run for their money and continued to vary her movements. She was getting bolder with every jerk so I did too and slipped another finger in.

'Oh my...mmm...'

My next move was total instinct and I slapped her ass before clawing in. This was by no means a go signal for Maura to fully let go but that was what she did anyways. Maura looked at me straight before she moved her body forward and started to bob up and down. She was suddenly unhinged and I was watching it in all of it's glory. Boobs bouncing up and down, lip biting as her face contorted to pleasure. I was almost hypnotized. Maura Isles was on my hips, riding my fingers. It doesn't get any better than this. My memory might not be photographic but there is no way in hell I was forgetting about this moment.

'Harder, Jane...' Fuck, that voice. It was muddled by her current state and was lower than before.

There was very little room to move but I still met her with harder thrusts. It was appreciated with loud high pitched moans. One hand left my boob and grabbed hers instead, pulling her nipple as she continued to bounce up and down on my fingers. 'Almost... I'm... So close, baby, so close...'

She sped up and I did as well, feeling some burn on my arm but I'm ignoring it completely. The feeling of her clamping down on my fingers was oddly satisfying, it means I'm doing something right. Finally, with three strong thrusts, she closed in on me and came. If I thought watching her earlier was amazing, this was a whole different ball game. She was unbelievable beautiful like this. I slowly moved my fingers to help her prolong or ride out the orgasm, which, I couldn't tell at the moment. All that she was saying was fuck and oh god. Some Jane were thrown in there also and that made me smile even though my own core was aching as fuck. I have to down play my feelings for the moment because I wanted more her coming.

It took a couple seconds and after the orgasm passed through her, Maura lost her hold and dropped on my body. Her face was tucked again on my neck, a place I've know come to brand as Maura's and was currently coming down from her high. I pulled my fingers out, drenched in cum by the way and started rubbing comforting figures down her back.

'Hmm.. That feels nice.. Be sure to lick that off my back later.'

I giggled. Maura seems like such a lady during class, who knew she was gonna be this much of a dirty talker in bed? 'Sure, but can we at least do it on the bed this time? We're still on the floor, you know.'

Maura reared back and looked at me. 'Oh, yes. You're so good, I didn't even notice.' She kissed me and I kissed her back hungrily.

'I'm...good?'

'For a beginner, you're...' Licked me on the chin. '...very...' Licked my nose. '...very good.' We kissed once more until we were both out of breath.

'That's good to know.'

Maura hummed before she planted her chin on my chest. 'Now, get naked. I'm gonna lick you raw.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** _Companion fic to this is already up. Please check Black Dress._

* * *

Cheese and rice, did you hear that? She's gonna lick me raw. Lick. Me. Raw. I shuddered in excitement. If only watching her come on top of me is enough to make every single part of me tingle, can you imagine how destroyed I would be if that tongue of hers played with my body? I'm so fucking lucky, I swear.

'You are, huh?' I raised my eyebrows, trying my hand at being sassy.

Maura nodded and seemed sure of herself. She looked at me intensely next before she slowly approached my lips with hers. It was too slow of a pace compared to all of the nights so I met her halfway, kissing the slowly spreading smile on her face. The fact that she can go from fucking her brains out on my fingers to this sweet gesture made me fall even more. 'Yes, I am. Now, can we get on the bed at least?'

'God, yes...' I helped my very naked Queen get up from the ground, all the while throwing looks at her glorious body. I didn't care if I I got caught and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't either. Maura was confident and just as she should because she was bangin'. When we're finally standing up straight, she pushed me rather hard and I landed on the bed sprawled.

'Maura!' I squealed, like a girl. Oh who cares, I've already been inside the woman and I've already been called juvenile, I couldn't help the authentic reaction. I even giggled as I looked up at her.

And there's that lip bite again. I swear to God that lip bite is gonna be the end of me. 'Strip.'

Wait. _Strip_ strip?

I realized that for that tongue to play with my body, I would have to of course be naked. My heart suddenly thudded hard against my chest. I... don't know. Riley always tell me that she wished she had my body but I'm pretty sure it's because I look good in clothes. Without them, I'm not sure. I'm extremely skinny. Maura's curves are in all the right places and I think the only curve I have is the curve of my butt. Yes, Jane, now is the time to dig up body insecurities and I'm killing myself for it but I still couldn't stop. I might just disappoint her. 'Maura...'

The wheels turning in my head might have been apparent because Maura stalked towards me and sat on the bed. She pushed my hair back and dropped a soft kiss on my lips. 'Are you okay?'

She smiled but it was obvious she was a little worried. My heart twisted on it's own cause that is the last thing I want to happen. I wanna make her happy more than anything. 'I do, I'm sorry, I'm a little shy...' It didn't really make sense since we've done a lot since we kissed but we can't all be as confident as her. Maybe I just need some time and I hope she's gonna give me that.

'Oh, Jane.' She cupped my cheeks, I always love those and kissed me again. She was being so sweet and soft with me and I appreciated it. 'Are you a virgin?'

'What? No!' Came my sudden reaction. This has just turned to being so embarrassing. 'I'm not a virgin, Maura. I'm not.'

'Then what's wrong, babe?'

I allowed myself a second to melt with her calling me babe then came back. 'I want to do this, I really want to but I'm not sexy like you... I look like a tall teenage boy.'

'You do not look like a tall teenage boy, Jane.' She slowly maneuvered to sit on my hips again before she came down and laid kisses on my cheek. This was very reminiscent of what had happened earlier and I liked the outcome so I started to feel the tingles once more. 'I told you already but if I have to repeat it again and again until you believe me, I will. You're beautiful, Jane and I'm so attracted to you.'

She held on to my face and sat up right. I glanced to her boobs because you just have to and they're surprisingly still erect. Nice.

'I'm not just saying this to get in your pants although I really want to...' She just had to throw that in and I laughed. 'but you're so beautiful, Jane. You're so beautiful.' She kissed me _again_. I'm slowly starting to get the feeling that she can't get enough of my lips and that made me smug as shit. I returned them with fervor, this fast becoming my favorite way of showing appreciation and I'm gonna do it as much as I can. At least this I'm good at. 'You're so beautiful, Jane. So beautiful.' She kissed me one last time, a little shorter then drifted down to my neck. 'What do you want to do next, Jane? We could sleep if you want...'

The word sleep registered like a bucket of ice cold water. Sleep is the furthest thing from what I want. Hell no. HELL NO. Enough insecurities. Okay, I'm already here, just fucking nut up man. She wants you, she told you you're beautiful, what more do you want? A written declaration?

'You know, I don't want to sleep.' Now she gave the eyebrow raise. Manipulative minx. 'Baby steps, okay?' I took a deep breath and pushed her down to lay on beside me. I took my shirt of quickly, leaving me only in a sports bra. While I still had my balls, I took off the sports bra as well, leaving me topless. I know my abs are killer but I have smaller breasts and up against the rack of God, it's a little intimidating.

Maura licked her lips and zoned in on my tits. She looked like she was about to pounce and I'm not gonna lie, for a second there I got a little scared. My professor was a dynamite in bed and God only knows what she has planned for my little bitties. She then looked at my face and dropped the lust for a bit. 'Are you sure this is okay, Jane? I don't want to force you into doing something you're not comfortable with.'

I did feel more comfortable with taking that first step. Plus, she hasn't looked away from my body since I got naked, that helps a lot. Over the hump, now on to the real hump. Thank God I didn't say that out loud. 'I'm...good...' Yeah, your nipples are hard as rocks of course you're good.

'Can I... touch you?'

I smiled at her apprehension. It was so cute. Instead of answering, I took her one of her hand and placed it on my chest. I felt a squeeze before she glanced at me, checking my reaction. 'It's fine, Maura. I want this. I have been waiting for this for so long. I want you.'

'I want you too. So much.' Maura kissed me for the hundredth time that night but her attention quickly transferred to my neck, down to my collarbone and when her tongue wetted a trail downwards, I knew where she was headed. Her mouth was warm as she descended on my left breast and I moaned. I've only been touched here, by unruly boys who thought they had a pass, something that I definitely did not enjoy. This was infinitely better. She was so much better. The way she massaged my aching nipple with her tongue made me so wet that I would be willing to beg just to be touched.

'Maura...' I moaned her name as her talented tongue traced all kinds of shapes on my breasts. I felt her bite my nipple and I arched my back, almost throwing her off of me but she held on. I also helped with threading my fingers on her soft hair and keeping her in place. Her mouth and tongue played with my left boob for quite a while, almost leaving it sore and pushing me to orgasm but I refrained. I wanna savor this, not pass out even if the way she's making me feel right now was insane. 'Oh God, that's... ungh.. so good...'

She took another celebratory lap around my areola before she transferred to the other breast. 'You taste good... Did you drench yourself in honey before I came in?' She bit the fresh nipple and I shuddered. I had classes all day and I haven't even showered. This woman is crazy if she thinks I taste like honey.

'Tongue, tongue, tongue! No... I didn't.'

Maura sucked my boob hard, almost enough to create a hickey, before she spoke. 'So you naturally taste like that? Then I can't wait to put my mouth on your pussy.'

Fuck that was hot. How she said the word pussy bounced in my head a couple of times. Only she can make that vulgar word sound so sweet and tawdry at the same time. I was sufficiently turned on, my wet pointer sisters a clear indication and I kind of needed her mouth somewhere else now. I have never had anyone go down on me but I was once read that lesbians can have up to 7 orgasms per session and it doesn't take a genius to know that some clit licking is to be blamed for that.

Speaking of orgasm, I can feel one coming, hard. She hasn't even touched my nether regions and I can already feel that familiar twist in my middle and the throbbing in my center. I was still a little apprehensive about it since I didn't even shave and I'm sporting a full pledge bush but I couldn't help it anymore. I needed something down there. 'Maura, I need... Please touch me. Please, I can't...'

Maura let up. 'Can I take off your pants?'

I answered with popping the button of my jeans and sliding them off. The pants were very loose on me so it came off without needing too much and dropped on the floor. So that's what I needed to get over my insecurities, to get really turned on.

I was wearing black boy shorts and I blushed when I saw a wet spot. But seriously who wouldn't when the girl-oh sorry, woman of your dreams has just ridden you to orgasm? Maura saw it too and moved a bit just to feast on my almost naked body. She touched that particular spot and that little touch sent a thousand shivers down my spine.

'Can I take- I guess I can...' Maura throaty giggled when I took the last shred of clothing I had on my body without hesitation. Lust has overtaken my body and I started moving on pure carnal needs. My hand flew down and I touched my own, clearly couldn't even wait for her and she slapped my hands away. 'That's mine.'

'Sorry, I just need something- Fuck, Maura, please!' She sunk her mouth on my boob again and I couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully, Maura listened and one finger started to play with my clit. Her movements were sure unlike mine and it relieved some of the pressure but of course it wasn't enough. I needed to be fucked. 'Maura, please, inside...'

Maura did as I requested and holy shit. Holy shit. _Holy_. _Shit._ It was just one finger but I feel like it filled all of me. Like it was the missing piece of the puzzle, like it was the last move of a Rubik's cube and all other fancy ways of putting that this solitary finger has made me feel things no other thing could. She feels so good inside me, so fucking good. She was still sucking on my tits and with the additional stimuli on my pussy, it felt like my body was on fire.

'Does that feel good, baby?' She asked in a very seductive voice. I'm seriously about the combust over here.

'Yes, fuck, yes...' When she started moving her fingers in and out, I almost lost it. My back arched again and I continued moaning shamelessly. It's not like I could stop myself. She started slow, ever considerate and allowed me to get used to the wonderful intrusion. Gradually she sped up and continued without fault until she felt it okay to slip another finger. She kept a steady rhythm and was like a well oiled machine. Mouth on my tits, fingers deep inside me. My left hand gripped on her hair while the other twisted the bed sheet in my fist. I was fast approaching and I could feel that I was gonna explode soon.

Just when I thought it couldn't be better, she twisted her fingers and pushed in harder. And I screamed. Loud. 'Fuck!' It hit something inside of me that I feel turned all my nerve endings on fire. Fucking hell, she really knows her way around a woman.

She giggled before she let go of my well loved boobs and moved up to my ear. 'Baby, you need to keep quiet. You don't want people to be barging in here right?'

She cannot expect me to be quiet when she was that good. It just wasn't gonna happen. I took a breath to at least compose myself but before I could even finish that, she pounded. This time though, I acquiesced and bit my lip instead to stop another howl. I think I broke skin because something dropped to my chin but I would rather that happen than for people to come a running.

I could feel myself coming, if she continues doing whatever magic she's doing currently, it's not gonna take long until I come. I was breathing hard once the feeling passed but sure enough, she did it again. A couple more thrusts and I felt myself reach a proverbial peak resulting in an intense fire that raged and exploded in every single part of my body.

'Maura!'

My head was thrown back, my legs shook and my toes curled. I've had orgasms before, usually by a drum solo but this was so different and it was so good. I know I've said that a couple times but I could not articulate it better than that. My faculties were shut down and I just melted into the feeling. It couldn't have more been more than a minute but it felt like every second was deliciously stretched and it was so amazing. _So amazing._

I sagged on the bed after the wave passed and I felt like a truck hit my body. A good hit, though, leaving your body sated and relaxed. I definitely needed this. I was tempted to just let the feeling win over and sleep but my mouth snapped open when I felt my legs being pushed apart. I opened them and saw Maura on the foot of the bed, rubbing her soft hands on my thighs. I don't think I can take another to be honest, which is embarrassing, I know. I thought I had stamina but the last one pretty much wrecked my entire body. 'Maura?'

Her finger dipped into my pussy a bit and played on the sides. 'You're a squirter, Jane. How cute.'

A what now?

She then lifted her finger and showed how it was pretty much covered in some liquid. Oh. When I would masturbate, I never squirted. That just solidified how fucking good she was. Hot damn. She popped the finger on her mouth and moaned, kind of like someone who just ate a really good pie. Fucking hot.

'Just as I expected, you taste amazing. Can I lick you clean?'

My body was saying no but my brain is saying you can't fucking say no so I said, 'I'm not shaved...' like an idiot. Sometimes I should not be allowed to say things.

'Oh darling, I don't care about that. I appreciate a full bush. I think they're nice.' Seriously, could this woman get anymore perfect? 'Can I please clean up?' She pouted as she spread her wet finger on my down there, like jam on toast.

I nodded to her question. Maura didn't waste time and took a long swipe and I instantly groaned. That initial contact felt... so amazing. I didn't know it would feel like this and man, was I missing a lot cause this felt fantastic. All those nerve endings that were lit during my orgasm were fired right back up. She hummed and looked like a kid eating ice cream as she cleaned the sides of her mouth before she tasted me again. Her tongue lay flat as it she took in every little bit of cum that I produced. A few slow drawn out licks that made my leg tremble then she moved to quicker ones and it fucking made me slam my head back against my pillow. My hands needed something to hold on to and I picked the bed sheet once again. With what I'm feeling, I cant risk touching her glorious hair anymore. I might rip everything off.

'Maura, maura, maura, fuck, jesus...' I can barely catch my breathing as she licked faster and faster. 'Maura... I can't...' I was close enough again to orgasm, and it amazed me how fucking fast she did that. She hasn't been down there for more than 2 minutes! She slowed her roll for a bit, giving me some reprieve, before she took my clit and sucked on it.

Oh. My God.

'Fuck!' I screamed again. It was too good and I couldn't stop myself in time. I balled up my fist and bit on it as she continued to suck hard. I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack cause my heart was beating crazy. With a fist on my mouth, I moaned instead. It was the only thing I can do to let out some of the pleasure and I did it unabashedly. I don't remember being this vocal during sex but I guess it just takes the right woman. I shuddered when she bit my clit softly then soothed it with flicks of her tongue. That damn tongue should be in a reality show cause it is fucking talented.

Only under 3 minutes, not that I was counting or anything and I could feel myself coming again. Again, I held back at first but now I just couldn't stop. I had just felt two fingers enter me again when I was hit with an orgasm so intense, I actually feared for my life. I bit my fist harder and the scream I let out was muffled, thank God. Being hit with another wave of orgasm turned me into mush and I felt like I wasn't even in my body. I was so tired, my arms felt so heavy and it was so hard so stay awake. I was just breathing really strongly, that's all that I could do at the moment.

'Are you okay, Jane?' I felt Maura curl beside me so I moved a little to the left. She hugged me to her though, maybe afraid that I would fall on the floor again.

'Unbelievable, Maura. Un fucking believable.' Look at that, I can still form sentences, even if she had literally just fucked my brains out. 'You were so good.'

'Let's go to sleep, baby. I want more of you tomorrow.' Her right arm came up and she hugged my chest. 'There's no one coming to visit tomorrow right?' She kissed my neck before she laid her head on my breasts.

'No, no one. If there is, I'm gonna kill them before they can enter.'

'Good.'

That was the last word spoken and we quickly fell asleep.

* * *

It was mid morning when I regained consciousness. The sun was already at a considerable angle and my tummy was grumbling, screaming for some food. I looked around first and saw the room just as I left it last night. Then I looked down and didn't see Maura. Her side of the bed was cold and seemed like it hasn't been slept in for hours. I definitely didn't dream it, my sore nipples a quick reminder, so that only means that she thought it was a mistake.

I sighed and sat up. The cover dropped to my waist but I didn't bother covering myself. Last night was fantastic. It was what I had been dreaming of and more. Having her close, kissing her, being inside her, her being inside me, I couldn't have asked for anything more. Now in the light of day, the googles were taken of and she's seen it for what it really is. A professor having sex with a student. It's not like it hasn't been done before, I know one or two in my year. Still, that doesn't make it right. If we get caught, She could lose her job. I don't want that to happen to her. Funny how I didn't even think about myself, I guess that's how much she means to me.

I wanted to brood, maybe down myself in chips and soda but even in my loser state, that was pretty pathetic. I should just take this for what it is. A great one night stand that I will never forget. Sorry future wife, I've been broken in by my professor. I'll love you but I don't think anything can top this. I got out of bed and started picking up the strewn out clothes that lay on the floor. I chucked them all on the bin and proceeded to pick new clothes. When I opened my closet, I saw that it looked neater than usual.

'Maura did not just do this...' I chuckled. A one night stand and closet organizing. Did I just sleep with Kim Kardashian?

'I didn't do what?'

Jesus! I held my chest, it felt like my heart dropped to the floor and turned around. There was Maura looking adorably in my clothes. My formal clothes. The only one I own. She was also holding a couple coffees and some food. What the hell? I stood straighter and crossed my arms. 'Maura, I thought you left.'

'I did. I was hungry.' Her head tilted to the side and looked at me from head to toe. 'Now, I'm hungry for something else.'

Oh, right, I'm still naked. I chuckled and tried to hide my body.

'Stop that. You're hot and I like looking at you.'

'Why are you still here, Maura?' Her smile dropped at my question. Shit. I didn't mean to do that.

Maura laid down all the things she bought before answering. 'Do you want me to leave?'

'I just thought that you left because you regretted what happened or something.'

'Do you regret what happened?'

'No. Of course not.'

'Why did you think that I would?'

I sighed, I really wish we had this conversation when I had clothes. 'Because I'm your student and not even one of the good looking ones.' I couldn't help but add. I may look good with dim lighting but it's already morning. I honestly feel like she's slumming it by being with me. She could do so much better.

'Can you please stop that, darling? I told you already that to me you're beautiful.' Maura approached me and took my hands before making them wrap around her waist. She took my cheeks next and smoothed down the surface with her thumb. 'I'm aware of the consequences, Jane. I know the risk and I know that this could get us both in trouble but I was finally with you and...' She sighed. 'You're not the only one with a crush. I'm surprised you didn't catch me from looking at you all the time.'

She was? I blushed. I thought she was catching me look at her. It didn't occur to me that she was also looking at me.

'I know we did it backwards. I know it was impulsive but I don't regret any of moment of it, Jane. I don't.' She kissed me softly and proceeded to circle her arms around my neck. I opened my mouth, morning breath be damned and she introduced her tongue into mine. The kiss was getting passionate when I felt her tug and move backwards to the bed. I propped myself with a knee and laid her down without breaking our lips.

Her hands were already on my breast, squeezing when I pushed her slightly. 'Maura, wait...'

'What is it, baby?' I grinned. I love how her sex name for me is still baby.

She said it herself, we did it backwards. If we both feel strongly about each other, which is still surprising to me but I'm going with it, we should at least do it the right way. I would like to date her, watching movies with her, cuddle, get to know what her favorite food is, maybe cook it for her. I want to do all that with her. The sex was amazing and I have no intention of letting it stop but I also want to... you know... for her to potentially be my girlfriend. 'I want to date you. Maybe we should hold off on the sex.. just until date 3?' I said tentatively.

Maura grinned and kissed me chastely. 'You're so cute, Jane. Of course, we'll go on dates. We might not walk down the hall holding hands but we're gonna make this work, okay?'

Her last statement slapped me with reality for a second. 'Did anyone see you coming here by the way? Did... students see you coming in? People might think differently if they see you coming out of a student's dorm room.'

'No. No one saw me. I just came back to give you some food, also I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Maybe... kiss you for the last time this weekend.' She kissed me again and I wondered if I would ever get tired of having her lips against mine. Wait, wait, I know the answer. NEVER. She's so good that I was slowly feeling wet again down there. If she keeps this up, I will- Oops. I just let out a huge moan.

'That doesn't really help out my cause, huh?' I pecked her one more time before I stood and pulled her up.

'No, it does not. I have to go before I can't help myself.' She looked at my body one more time and whimpered. 'I'm gonna miss that hot body of yours.' One last kiss and she walked to the door. I grabbed my jeans and sweatshirt, hastily putting it on. We both walked to the door and looked at each other before she opened it. 'My number is programmed on your phone under Monica. Text me okay?'

Monica? Chand.. Oh my god. I resisted twirling and squealing like a teenage girl. That was so cute!

She picked up some keys on the side table and opened the door. The shine on one of the keys caught my eyes for a bit and I noticed something. 'Wait, Maura...'

She was halfway pass the threshold. 'Yes?'

'Are those your car keys?'

Maura smiled professionally, should a student come out in the hallway I'm guessing before she spoke. 'Yes, they are. See you in class.'

 _Oh my god._

* * *

 ** _There you go. Hope you enjoyed. I'm putting this as complete and maybe just start with another student/teacher fic, this time with a little more angst._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Seriously didn't think it would get much attention since I'm a new writer for the fandom._**

 ** _I'll be posting a SwanQueen story next, see you there? - Kassie_**

 _*Fist bump if you got that Kim Kardashian joke_


End file.
